Neo Force
by Wonder777
Summary: Angel Grove hasn't had the need for a Power Rangers team in quite some time. Now an ancient evil that Zordon had been tasked with keeping locked away has been freed and Earth is his target. So now the time has come for a new breed of Rangers to rise up...


_**Prologue (One Year Earlier)**_

The summer night was beautiful and clear over the desert. Despite the chill, a small crowd of stargazers gathered to enjoy the meteor shower that had been in the local news for the last week. As it began, the crowd began to get excited, some of them had never seen one before. The desert outside of Angel Grove was considered one of the best places in the nation to observe such events.

One of the observers, Billy Cranston, saw something that to him seemed out of the ordinary. A particular meteor looked out of place. Usually, when a meteor comes into the Earth's atmosphere, it burns up. But this one was large and not reducing in size, watching it land not far from where they stood. He had seen enough back in his days as a Power Ranger to recognize something wasn't right and had to investigate. But first, he had to wait until the shower was over and everyone else had gone home.

When it was just him, he headed right to where the strange object had landed, finding it was still hot from coming in and the crater it left was pretty big. After a short time, he finally got a closer look when it cooled down. It was not a meteor like he had suspected, but seemed to resemble an escape pod from a ship. And by what Billy could tell, figured it had been out in space for quite some time. A window was built in the door, but it was so thickly covered in dust so he couldn't guess to what was inside.

Then, he heard a whirring sound from within and the door pops open. What he found floors him. It was his old friend Alpha 5, really beaten up but still recognizable. Alpha was the android assistant to Zordon, the being who was a mentor to the original Power Ranger team so long ago it seemed.

One touch and the android turns on, lights flash but only garbled sounds came out, but Alpha seemed to recognize him. Billy didn't know what to do, so he decided to bring his van over and take Alpha back home with him. He had all the equipment needed in his workshop that could help fix it. There wasn't much time before the batteries would die out.

"Hey, Alpha," he says, "Let me get you fixed up at my place? You look bad. "Let me get my van, it won't take long." He quickly leaves and comes back in record time, finding it climbing out of the pod and using a cloaking device to make it look like a rock. Then the two get in and leave before attracting any unwanted attention.

Arriving at his home with the android, it was almost one in the morning. His wife was still awake, and helps him get Alpha to the workshop he had behind the garage. She knew about all aout his life as a Ranger and he was thankful to have married a very understanding hardest part was keeping the noise down so as not to wake up the kids. Alpha barely had any energy left so Billy had to use an old unused car battery and jumper cables to get him charging.

The next few days were spent repairing the external damage and running tests on Alpha's internal circuitry. It was still intact, only needing cleaning and replacing a few wires, but it required an serious hardware upgrade very soon. No big deal, he was gifted with repairing tech gadgets with what he had. He was the tech expert during his time on the Power Rangers team. If anyone asked, Billy tell them it was a project he was working on.

The voice modulator had been seriously damaged, so he had to build a new one from scratch with the old chip put in and Alpha was finally able to speak again. "Ai-ai-ai, Billy. It's good to see you again, almost didn't recognize you." The android was way more nervous than usual than how he remembered. "I need your help, get me back to the Command Center, there's no time to explain."

Billy had to tell him the bad news. That it had been destroyed after an attack, so there was nothing left of it. He had heard things secondhand from his friends of what had happened over the years. But Alpha told him that there was always something there, that he hadn't thought of what was underground. "I have the means to rebuild it, just take me back there."


End file.
